ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
King Cold
"What's a Goku?" -"Another Super Saiyan?"}} King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is a character in the second half of the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the father of both Frieza and Cooler, and apparently runs the World Trade Organization. Name pun Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. Appearance and abilities King Cold has a rather high-class attitude and stature. His movements and mannerisms are very elegant. He is also very formal and calm. King Cold appears in a form reminiscent of his son's second after initially transforming, but it's unknown whether he too possessed the ability to change shape. Unlike Frieza in his first three forms, King Cold does not display any pink on his arms and legs or the white on his chest and midsection. Instead of dark purple like Frieza's, King Cold's dome is colored dark blue, like Cooler's. He ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe, albeit not being able to do anything to showcase his power. King Cold may be best known for his idle complaints of how long it takes his son to start and finish a fight. Storyline Frieza Saga While King Cold doesn't appear in the saga personally, he receives his first mention after Goku knocks Frieza into a plateau, when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to hurt him besides his "loving parents". Trunks Saga King Cold appears along with his now cyber-organic son, Mecha Frieza to destroy Earth as revenge for Frieza's near death by Goku's hands. After Future Trunks shows up, transforms into a Super Saiyan, and easily dispatches Frieza. King Cold then offers him the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). Trunks unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry King Cold as he believes the boy only succeeded in killing Frieza by use of his sword. With Trunks' sword in his hand, King Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror the blade is effortlessly caught. Trunks begins to overpower King Cold, and with his other hand, shoots a ki blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Begging now, King Cold's pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as Trunks quickly finishes him off (Cold only begs for his life in the anime, while in the manga he dies instantaneously after being shot in the chest). Alternate timeline The same as his encounter with Future Trunks, only without Future Trunks, King Cold and Frieza journey to Earth to destroy it as revenge on Goku, but Goku arrives early and intervenes, and kills King Cold along with Frieza. It was at this point that King Cold and Frieza had their DNA sampled by Dr. Gero's spy robots. This was in both Trunks and Cell's timeline, and possibly the main one, although the initial timeline's Cell was destroyed by Krillin and Future Trunks. Imperfect Cell Saga King Cold is mentioned when the Z Fighters believe he is in Gingertown, though it actually turns out to be Cell. Great Saiyaman Saga Just after the Cell Games Saga, King Cold, along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force strikes up a friendship with Cell, and assist him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell, via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them. Before he can know what's happening, Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him in the stomach. He is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell, saying he could have at least had a shower. Kid Buu Saga Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he, along with tons of past villains, watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a crystal ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Hercule take Vegeta's injured body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Super 17 Saga King Cold was seen escaping from Hell with the many of the previous villains when an inter-dimensional rift between Hell is opened. He was defeated and sent back with all the rest of the returning villains. Special abilities and Techniques ;Levitate :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. ;''Ki'' Blast :The most basic form of energy wave. ;Survival :King Cold can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space. Cold also possibly has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, a trait which his son Frieza has. ;Swordmanship (Swordplay) :Fighting using a sword. He seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting. This is based on his statements to Future Trunks. He also uses a sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (his using a sword in the game was most likely inspired by the scene in the manga and anime in which he used Future Trunks' sword and attempted to strike him down with it). ;Full Power Death Beam :A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack in the game. ;Super Explosive Wave :He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ;Cold Family Power :His Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a sword strike, followed by an energy blast. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori * Ocean Dub: Adam Henderson * FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano and José Luis Castañeda Trivia * According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's strength is "officially greater than Frieza or Cooler's", however, in-game he is slightly weaker than either of his son's most powerful forms. * King Cold's last words to Future Trunks differ from the English version and Japanese version. In the English version, his plea is something along the lines of "I only wanted peace". In the Japanese version, he tries to bribe Future Trunks again by giving him planets to rule. * In his appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold isn't nearly as tall as he was in the anime or manga, though he is still taller than either of his sons. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional warlords Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional salespeople Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:1988 comics characters debuts Category:Villains